


E.N.D. Past to Present

by Jackal_san



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, ends past, ill add more later, no nalu, no ships yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_san/pseuds/Jackal_san
Summary: Villains aren't born, they are created. No one is just born a killer, they become one. Zeref was once a young boy with a loving family and little brother. Natsu was once a child with a big dream and a short life. Acnologia was a proud dragonslayer with a huge ego. In their time, you would have never seen them as monsters. Though events changed the loving brother, motivated child, and respected fighter. But what were those events? Why do people now curse their names? What happened in the past?





	1. His Name Is Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rewrite of Memories of END.
> 
> Well, I'm back in school… Over the summer I planned on writing a lot… You can tell that didn't happen. Yeah, I was busy and lazy, so you guys didn't get the updates I planned on. Well, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote. As I mentioned in the update, this story is getting another rewrite. It's my most popular, so I see it only fit that I make it the best I can. The new name it's going under is END Past to Present. I'm trying to fit it to the manga the best I can, but there will be oc's and relationships that are not canon. Such as Dimaria and Natsu being childhood friends (she is my favorite of the Spriggan 12) though how that is so will be explained later on.
> 
> Also until more information is released, I will not included Larcade in the story much, but once there is more information, I'll add him. Though if he ends up being their dad, I'll go through and change the dad's appearance in the chapters. Though I'm having the brothers dad act similar to Larcade just in case. Such as he's calm and collected and not much about his magically abilities will be released.
> 
> Now, without further adieu, let's begin!

"Move it!" A black haired boy yelled rushing through the large crowd that was the market place. They were preparing for the dragonslayers return, but the boy was preparing for something much more important to him.

The child had pretty flat black hair that stuck up in one place and no matter what he did, it wouldn't stay down. His eyes were black and he wore a white tunic with a red rope for a bet. On each of his wrists there were three golden bracelets. Only his left ankle had a golden bracelet. There was also a necklace around it neck. It was a dragon curled around a black gem.

As he ran through, some people moved out of the way for him, which was nice. Though it was because he was the son of a noble family. Noble families were either rich, powerful mages or had the blood of the dragons. His family happened to have all three. Though unlike most noble families, they gave up a lot of their wealth to the poor and also used their magic for the benefit of others. So people respected the family.

Finally escaping the mob, he sprinted as fast as he could to his house which was located closer to the center of the city. Using a small speed spell, he reached the front gates in just a few minutes when normally it would have taken him an hour to reach his house from school.

"Welcome home." A maid at the door bowed.

"Hi." He greeted her quickly. His parents were very insistent on being respectful to everyone no matter their standing.

"Your Lady Dragneel's in the master bedroom." The maid answered before the black haired child even asked.

"Thanks." He replied sprinting inside.

Darting up the stairs he could hear his parents talking to each other. Approaching the door, he knocked softly on it.

"No need to knock." The voice of his father replied. "Come in."

The kid pushed the door open. His father sat beside his mother who was in the bed. In her arms was a bundle of blankets. She looked tired, but happy nonetheless.

"Do you wanna see your little brother Zeref?" His mom brought him back to reality.

The black haired child, Zeref, nodded in reply. Hauling himself up onto the bed, he sat next to his mother. She offered the bundle to him, which he carefully took.

Gazing down at his little brother, a smile appeared on his face. Zeref had been waiting months to hold his brother.

His brother had a small tuft of salmon colored hair and wide black eyes just like Zeref's. Though he guessed his brother would probably get bullied for his hair color. That thought wasn't pleasant, but he would worry about it later.

"Zeref?" Zeref looked up at his dad. "He doesn't have a name yet, would you like to help us decide?"

"Um…" Zeref thought for a few minutes trying to think of something. Any good names from his books or legendary names from the war. None came to mind that fit his brother. Gazing around the room, his eyes landed on the window.

"Natsu." Zeref finally stated. It was the first day of summer and his brother had really bright hair.

His parents didn't have an objections to the name.

"Natsu Dragneel." Zeref let the name roll of his tongue. Then he made a promise to the newly named Natsu. "As you older brother I'll protect you from everything and everyone that tried to hurt you. Don't you worry, your big bros got your back!"


	2. Dragonslayer's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was supposed to be up for Christmas... It obviously wasn’t. We were really busy with skiing and eating and stuff. Also I’m a lazy ass. So I just decided to put it up for New Year’s. I’m gonna go through and update a ton of stories since I’m not doing anything right now. And since more information on Larcade has been released, he will come into the story eventually. Also I can include Natsu and Zeref’s parents appearances! Enjoy and I’ll try to get better at updating my stories.

Ever since Zeref knew he would have a sibling he was bursting with excitement. He was happier and the whole city knew it. For an entire week he sprinted up and down the streets telling everyone. No one had seen the young mage with a smile on his face. A lot of people even doubted it was him.  
Even the teachers at school mentioned it. Normally he was the silent kid in the back. His grades were already the best, but suddenly he was more into the class. His hand was the first in the air when the teacher asked a question and he even was making friends.  
And now he finally got to see his brother in person. It was one of the most amazing things in his life and he would never forget it. He had a little brother now and he couldn’t wait to show him all kinds of magic. He’d teach him everything he knew. Reading and writing were important too. Maybe he could get his brother a head start on school subjects. Zeref’s personal favorite was combat magic, but maybe Natsu would like a different kind. Probably not. There wasn’t a single Dragneel Zeref knew of who didn’t love a good fight.  
“Zeref?” His father’s voice brought him back to reality.  
“Yeah dad?” Zeref replied.  
“Are you still going to see the dragonslayers?” The dragonslayers were finally back after two months of war. They had come out victorious from the most recent battle, but the war was far from over. Zeref always loved seeing them come back heads held proudly and lead by the strongest dragonslayer to date, Acnologia.  
“I’m sure your uncle would love to hear the good news.” His mother chimed in.  
“Alright.” Zeref replied. He gave a quick smile to his brother reassuring him that he’d be back. With that he run out of the house and down the street.  
It wasn’t hard getting to the main street since almost everyone was there and not on the streets. The hard part was find a good spot to watch. Squeezing through the crowd, he got a good spot just as the dragonslayers came into view.  
Cheers filled the street as a silver haired dragonslayer lead them. His hair seemed to have a light blue shine to it. And being the showoff he was he walked into the city while in dragonforce. A few high ranked dragonslayers copied his actions, but they couldn’t stay in dragonforce as long or as easy as their leader. A cocky grin was seen on the dragonslayers face.  
The dragonslayers came to a stop at a fountain in the square. Acnologia wasted no time bragging about their victory. Though he took a second to release his dragonforce. He already proved he as a bad ass.  
“Her he goes again.” Another dragonslayer laughed as Acnologia started his story. A bunch of kids gathered sat in front of him, eyes wide with excitement.  
“So where to begin.” Acnologia tapped his chin in thought.  
“How many dragons were there?” One kid burst out.  
“More than I can count and I can count pretty high.” The chaos dragonslayer replied. “Ooos” and “awws” followed his reply.  
“There were exactly 562 dragons. 500 B ranked, 60 A ranked, and 2 S ranked.” Another dragonslayer replied. “And I doubt you can count very high. You didn’t even get a B in high school.”  
Laughs followed the blond haired dragonslayers comment. “You care to much about details, Mr Smartass.” Acnologia replied.  
“I do because those details could be the key to winning or losing a battle.” He replied pushing his glass up. “And please watch your language. There are children watching.”  
Acnologia rolled his eyes at the older dragonslayer.  
“As I was saying.” He continued on with the story. “We may have outnumbered the dragons, but it wasn’t a picnic. I stood at the front of our forces with Brigadier General Hiromitsu and...”  
“Me of course.” The blond haired dragonslayer added again. “The great King of Lightning, Raiden!”  
“Yeah, Lighting Idiot was there too.” Acnologia groaned rolling his eyes.  
Raiden was a power mage no doubt. He was a lightning dragonslayer and specialized in sound magic. Though he was fairly cocky and often irritated people he shouldn’t, he was smart and one of the best tacticians in the army. He could see things others couldn’t and was highly respected for it. Though he rejected every promotion he was offered. His reason was because he wouldn’t get to be a pain to everyone in the Apocalypse League and he wouldn’t get the chance to work under Acnologia. He, like every other dragonslayer, looked up to the chaos dragonslayer and working under him was an honor.  
“Can I continue?” Acnologia glared at the blond haired male.  
“Never said you had to stop.” Raiden replied.  
Acnologia sighed before continuing. “The dragons advanced. No place was safe from them. They covered the sky and ground and even under it.”  
Zeref tried to get closer to hear the story. He always enjoyed the tales of the dragonslayers and the random side comments were the best part. Though where he currently stood he could barely hear.  
Determined he squeezed through the crowd. Finally he could see the dragonslayers. Though he was to focused on the story to pay attention to where he was walking. Tripping over someone’s arm, he went flying and ended up knocking the chaos dragonslayer and himself into the water.  
Raiden of course had a laughing spree with this. “Best storytime yet!”  
Zeref rubbed his head and came face to face with the strongest dragonslayer. Acnologia’s green eyes bore into Zeref’s black ones.  
“H-hi Uncle Acnologia.” The black haired mage greeted sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys aren’t to disappointed in me... And Acnologia being their uncle is just something I decided to put in. I actually think Acnologia has no relationship to the Dragneel’s in any way, but I put it in for fun.  
> Fun Fact: Raiden means God of Thunder.  
> Well, hope you guys liked it. Cya soon! Hopefully...


	3. Of Dragonslayers and Pillars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Hi! Yeah, I’ve been gone for a while and I haven’t updated any other stories in a long time... Sorry if you guys read those ones, I’ll try to get on that. Though I’ve been marathoning a children's show for no reason.  
> Also I probably won’t give Natsu and Zeref’s parents names. Unless the manga gives them or the manga ends, then they will remain nameless. Sorry, but I’m trying to remain as canon as possible. The Acnologia being their uncle is entirely my idea though and I doubt it’s true. If it is then call me a prophet!  
> Anyway, let’s get this update on!!!

“Nice to see you too Zeref.” Acnologia replied pushing himself up. Zeref quickly rose to his feet as well.  
“I’ve got great news!” The young mage burst out barely able to control his excitement.  
“After my story.” Acnologia stopped the child before he could say anything else. And knowing the dragonslayer, he was stubborn just like everyone else in the family. So he continued with his tale of war.  
\---  
With his tale finally over, Zeref could finally talk to his uncle about the good news.  
Running up to his uncle, Zeref grinned much like a child on Christmas morning who just got the best present ever.  
“So what were you saying earlier?” Acnologia finally asked. The silver haired male had a surprising memory.  
“I have a little brother!” Zeref replied.  
It took Acnologia a second to process what he had said. When he had left for war, his sister in law had just been confirmed with a child. That was a few months ago.  
“What!?” Acnologia exclaimed drawing a few looks from people nearby. Though he didn’t even notice.  
“Yep!” Zeref nodded.  
“Then what are we doing sitting around here?” Acnologia asked picking up the child. “Chaos Dragon’s Wings!” The dragonslayer yelled. Black wings burst from his back. Blue markings ran along them and Zeref always found them amazing.  
The wings were the result of fully mastering dragon force. He could gain a dragon's appendages for a limited time. Though the consequences of such an ability wouldn’t be discovered until later.  
“Wahoooo!!!” Zeref cheered and Acnologia burst into the skies.  
People pointed and watched in amazement at the dragonslayers show of power.  
Ascending, he rose to a height that overlooked the whole city. Pausing for a moment he allowed Zeref to take in the view. Folding his wings in, he broke into a dive. His target was the large garden that surrounded Zeref’s house.  
Snapping his wings open at the last moment, he hit the ground with enough force to crack it. Normally he wouldn’t have done so, but he wasn’t in the mood to wait around.  
Still carrying Zeref, Acnologia dispersed his wings and they vanished in a black smoke. Running into the house he made sure to not break anything.  
Using his senses he located the newborn child with ease.  
“Late as always.” Zeref’s father greeted with a chuckle.  
“At least I wasn’t the one who showed up an hour early for a date.” Acnologia joked back to his brother.  
“Must you two be so loud? You’ll wake him.” Acnologia’s attention was drawn to the black haired woman.  
“My apologies sister.” Acnologia replied speaking softer. The dragonslayer tried to stand higher to see the bundle held against her chest.  
“You can come closer.” She laughed at the mighty dragonslayers actions.  
Acnologia approached and in return she held out her child for him to hold. Taking the small baby into his arms, he smiled in pride.  
“He’ll make a fine dragonslayer.” Acnologia stated.  
“That’s the last thing I want for him.” The words of Zeref’s father confused him.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve seen what war can do and I want to keep him as far from it as I can.”  
“But dad. If unc thinks he’ll be a great dragonslayer, shouldn’t we let him.” Zeref chimed in, but his words were ignored by the adults.  
The young mage would have given everything to become a dragonslayer, but the Dragon of the Stars said that it was not his fate to fight dragons. She said that his body would never be able to handle the savage instinct of the dragons and that he was destined for a different role. Though her prophecy for him didn’t make much sense to him.  
Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he came back to reality.  
“Brother, may I speak to you in private.” Zeref watched his father leave and he seemed angry.  
“Sure.” Acnologia handed Natsu back to his mother and followed his brother out of the room.  
Zeref wanted to follow, but his mother shook her head no.  
Acnologia followed the pink haired male down the halls and into the garden. Most likely to avoid eavesdroppers and to be ready incase Acnologia got mad and let some of his magic leak out.  
“Why won’t you allow him to become a dragonslayer?” Acnologia asked.  
“I will not let my son see the savageness of war or have to deal with the raw instincts of the dragons for his whole life.”  
“It’s not your choice to make. It’s Amalthea’s.”  
“The Dragon of the Stars is a lot of things, but she is not a parent.”  
“You would be wise not to question her judgement. She may not have anyone to care for, but she has never had a wrong vision. Amalthea was tasked with the decision of who would be dragonslayers and all she has chosen have become amazing fighters.”  
“Even if she says Natsu will become a dragonslayer, it is still his decision.”  
“Key word, HIS. You have no choice if he decides to fight dragons. What are you gonna do? Make him hate dragonslayer?”  
“I’ll do whatever I can to keep him out of the war and if making him hate dragonslayer is the answer, then yes.”  
“Doubt that’ll work. If ya haven’t noticed I’m a dragonslayer and I ain’t lettin’ him hate me.”  
“Fine, but please. Don’t sugar coat the war for him. If he decides to go to war as a dragonslayer, I don’t want him going in with ideas that’s it’s easy.”  
“When have you known me to sugar coat anything. Also the wars only easy for me cause I’m a badass.”  
“More like a pain in the ass.”  
The two brothers broke out into laughter.  
\---  
The sun had finally disappeared over the horizon and the Dragneel family had fallen into the sweet embrace of sleep. All but one.  
Natsu lay tossing and turning, but didn’t make a peep.  
“Hush little one.” A soft voice spoke to him. A woman with long silver hair placed a comforting hand on his head. The young baby seemed to be calmed by the hand and sleep two took over him. “Enjoy the peace and laughter now. It will not last for long. Soon your entire world will be thrown into chaos. Fate itself stands against you. Though fear not, for the Pillars of Goetia shall stand beside you.”  
With that the silver haired being walked away from the child. Walking to the wall, she fazed right through it.  
“Who’re you?” Zeref asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
“It is rather late for you to be up small one.” The being replied.  
“I got up to get a drink.” His story proved true as he was holding a full glass of water in his hand. “Who are you and why are you in my house?” Zeref repeated ready to fight if need. Though he wasn’t the best at fighting in tight spaces and didn't’ want to ruin is house.  
“I am not hear to fight small one. My name is Paimon, one of the 72 Pillars of Goetia.” The newly introduced Paimon stated with a small bow. She found to reason to hide her true identity from the boy since he would probably think this was a dream the next day.  
Paimon’s silver hair reached her waist and followed like it was underwater. Her eyes matched her hair and were surrounded by a sea of black. A black tiara rested on her head between two regally curved horns. Zeref compared them to a Nubian Ibex’s horns. (It’s a type of goat). The being wore a white kimono with silver accents. They wore a lot of jewelry and it looked pretty expensive too.  
“Pillar? Like a thing that holds buildings up.” Zeref asked confused.  
“I suppose so.” Paimon replied with a giggle. “You are certainly a curious one.”  
“Well you're in my house and were in my... brothers room. Why were you there!?” Zeref raised his voice, but not enough to wake anyone.  
“That is for me to know and you to find out.” Paimon replied dropping her friendly relaxed tone.  
Zeref summoned a fireball to his hand and fired it Paimon’s chest.  
With a simple flick of her wrist, she blew it out with a gust of wind like it were a candle.  
“You would be wise to not challenge me human.” The Pillar spat the last word like it were poison.  
Zeref could tell Paimon was stronger than him and could easily kill him if she wished.  
“I did not harm your brother.” Paimon explained.  
Zeref didn’t trust her words, but just wanted her gone.  
Luckily Paimon had grown tired of talking to him and summoned a portal behind herself. “We shall see each other in the future small one. Until then.”  
The moment she was gone, Zeref rushed into the room of his brother. He was sleeping peaceful, unaware of the being that had just left.  
The young mage sighed in relief. Though he couldn’t help but wonder why Paimon was there and what the Pillars of Goetia were and what did they have to do with Natsu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead! Well I kinda am, but that’s besides the point. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Yes I am bringing in The 72 Demons from Salomon and probably some other stuff. I said I would stay to canon, but there's nothing really on Natsu’s past. So I’m just making it up. Anyway, bye!


	4. Regarding All of My Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT PUT ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES HERE YET, SO MANY TITLES WILL BE FOREIGN TO YOU GUYS, BUT I AM PLANNING TO HAVE ALL OF MY STORIES UP HERE TOO.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Yo, everyone! For some of you, I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.  
> Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don’t update my old ones.   
> So I figured since it’s the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!  
> I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!

So here’s the news:

Today: 7/2/2017

Broken  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Published: 4/26/2017  
Last Update: 4/26/2017  
Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.  
Status: Active

Dragon Born  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/24/2016  
Plans: I’m not really sure what to do with this one... I don’t really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC’s in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.  
Status: On Hold

E.N.D. Past to Present  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 3/13/2017  
Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.  
Status: Active

Hollowfied Ghoul  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach  
Published: 4/24/2016  
Last Update: 6/25/2016  
Plans: I’m putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I’m focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I’ve got three summaries done already and I’m sure there’s gonna be more.)  
Status: On Hold

Life Swap  
Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)  
Published: 4/13/2016  
Last Update: 5/31/2016  
Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn’t go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

Loss  
Fandom: Kill la Kill  
Published: 4/24/2017  
Last Update: 4/24/2017  
Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn’t read my projects from any of my accounts. It’s bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)  
Status: Active

Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin  
Fandom: Ben 10  
Published: 5/16/2017  
Last Update: 5/16/2017  
Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I’ll be updating it pretty soon.  
Status: Active

Shingeki no Kaiju  
Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/12/2017  
Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I’ve got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don’t know when I’m gonna work on it...  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 6/28/2016  
Last Update: 6/28/2016  
Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I’ll get around it that, but I will.  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Story of White  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 8/21/2016  
Last Update: 11/24/2016  
Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I’m not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end  
Status: On Hold  
\----------------------------------  
I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!  
Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.  
Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)  
Tokyo Ghoul  
Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)  
My Little Pony  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

Chains  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn’t end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

Cursed Blood  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist  
Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

Drop of Insanity  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

Getting the Ben’s Together  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben’s together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn’t get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben’s be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who’s this new threat and what do they want?

Ouija Board  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to “normal”? Who’s the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

Rejection  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben’s new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben’s decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

The Curse of the Omnitrix  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn’t the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn’t remember the omnitrix’s strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn’t have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he’s given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 

The Nightmare Within  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn’t mean they weren’t still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won’t make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

What’s Normal?  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn’t have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren’t trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...  
> Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)  
> Thanks, guys and cya soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda short but, I'm actually excited for this one! Hope you guys are too! Also yell at me to update as much as you want. It helps me get off my lazy ass. Any suggestions and helpful criticism is appreciated.


End file.
